When it comes to love again
by Anysnixx
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos amigas se separan sin despedirse, que pasara cuando estas dos amigas se reúnan de nuevo, se desataran nuevos sentimientos y confesiones… Mala con summarys y nueva en fanfiction espero les guste...
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

Rachel Berry jamás fue una persona a la que le gustara viajar en avión, sin embargo ahora estaba por abordar uno con destino hacia "su pasado" como ella decía, aunque en realidad solo se dirige hacia Lima, Ohio. Rachel era una famosa actriz que vivía en Nueva York desde hacía ya 6 años, era una morena, con hermosos y profundos ojos cafés, de altura promedio, bastante extrovertida y con un carácter de los mil demonios como le decía su mamá, ahora estaba por abordar el vuelo 13 con destino a Lima para una reunión de ex-alumnos de la academia Dawson Academy, a la cual Rachel no quería asistir pero ahora estaba allí buscando su asiento, asiento que encontró junto a un señor bastante robusto y su esposa que parecían ser bastantes amables.

El vuelo paso entre conversaciones que mantuvo con el hombre de nombre John y la mujer de nombre Melissa, conversaciones con temas Tabú pero que de igual manera hicieron el vuelo menos pesado.

Eran las 3:58 pm cuando el vuelo arribo en Lima y ahora Rachel se encontraba esperando a su mamá que la recogería y que al parecer se había retrasado, cuando Shellby la mamá de Rachel llego Rachel corrió a abrazarla, hacía ya 3 meses que no veía a su mamá y la extrañaba mucho, subieron las maletas a el auto y se dirigieron hacia la casa que Rachel había habitado la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia, cuando llegaron el papá de Rachel, Hiram Berry la recibió con un abrazo que Rachel acepto y agrego un enorme beso en la mejilla del hombre, el hombre subió las maletas hacia el cuarto que pertenecía a Rachel en su adolescencia y que aún era de ella según su mamá, aunque ella insistía en que lo utilizaran para otra cosa, sus papas de oponían, incluso le dijeron que si era porque aún tenía ese aspecto de adolescente lo podían remodelar y así lo hicieron lo repintaron y amueblaron con cosas nuevas claro sin quitar la esencia de su única hija.

Ahora Rachel entraba a su cuarto para darse cuenta que sus papas habían hecho un gran trabajo al remodelarlo, las paredes habían cambiado de un rosa mexicano por un azul cielo con detalles en color café y si bien parecía otro, en el aun habían cosas que consideraba importantes como sus trofeos de baile y de canto, entre otras cosas, cosas que sin lugar a dudas le daban ese toque único del cual aún era poseedora.

R: _-Hogar dulce hogar-_


	2. Quinn Fabray

Es mi primera historia faberry.  
Rachel y Quinn fueron mejores amigas en el instituto, Quinn se va y deja a Rachel devastada.  
Me centrare mas que nada en faberry, habra algunas menciones de faberry y otras parejas.

Decidi subir este otro capitulo porque el primero era un poco corto.

Los personajes son propiedad de RM, la historia es mía.

* * *

R: _-Hogar dulce hogar-_dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama tamaño Kingzize que ahora remplazaba la pequeña individual que tenía en sus días de instituto.

– _¿Que hace este portarretrato aquí?_ – dijo tomando el pequeño portarretrato con una foto de ella y quien fuera su mejor amiga en el instituto y por la cual ahora tenía un gran resentimiento, gran resentimiento dado porque su mejor amiga no se había despedido de ella y jamás en los seis años que habían pasado se comunicó con ella ni por mail, ni por teléfono aun cuando ella le enviaba e-mails y se trataba de comunicar con ella todo el tiempo, le dolía? Claro y aun le seguía doliendo pero jamás lo iba a aceptar.

No se había dado cuenta cuanto tenía a su mama en la puerta observándola ya que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía de la puerta, a voltear vio a su mamá y dejo el pequeño portarretrato en la mesita de noche.

S: -_Escuche que su mamá dijo que vendría a la reunión de ex-alumnos-_ dijo refiriéndose a la persona del portarretrato que ahora descansaba en la mesita de noche.

R: -_Realmente no me importa, no vine por ella, ni por la explicación que me debe desde hace seis años- _dijo un poco enojada y dolida.

S: -_Pienso que tal vez no sea la razón por la que vienes pero si es la razón por la que no querías venir o me equivoco?-_dijo sentándose en la cama.

R: -_Pues si te equivocas, no quería asistir porque tenía mucho trabajo y solo vine porque una colega me dijo que ella se encargaría de todo y aparte tenía ganas de verte a ti y a papá-_dijo tratando de convencer a su mamá y a sí misma.

Aunque la verdad era que no quería asistir por el trabajo también estaba la otra razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, Quinn Fabray aquella rubia con ojos verdes quien había sido su mejor amiga por muchos años.

S: -_Bueno, te creo, pero igual creo que deberías dejar que te explique sus motivos hija, tal vez te puedas llevar una gran sorpresa- _dijo levantando los hombros y saliendo del cuarto.

Pero que le pasaba a su mamá después de ver como lloraba por culpa de esa le decía que le diera una oportunidad de que le explicara, pero no, no le iba a dar esa oportunidad ahora era otra, tenía una gran carrera, un novio que la amaba. Porque si, tenía un novio que la amaba, con el tenia tanto en común, su novio se llamaba nada más y nada menos que Brody Weston el protagonista de Spring Awakening en la obra de Broadway de la cual ella era también protagonista solo que ahora ella tenía vacaciones por un mes al igual que él, pero él aún tenía que arreglar unos inconvenientes que le tomarían un día y luego de eso tomaría el primer vuelo y vendría con ella. El moreno le dijo que solo sería un día y luego era todo suyo, sin duda ella lo amaba y al parecer el también o eso creía, tenían solo unos cuanto años de relación en la cual Rachel era la que más atenciones tenia y eso a largo plazo les trajo problemas. En un día era el cumpleaños de la morena por lo que esperaba que su novio cumpliera y estuviera con ella ese día. Un sonido proveniente de su celular la saco del trance en el que estaba, al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Brody una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo se apodero de su rostro.

R: -_Hola amor- _dijo muy feliz pues hace ya tres días que no sabía nada de su novio.

B: -_Princesa, como estas, como estuvo tu viaje- _pregunto el moreno.

R: -_Pues bien aunque bueno ya sabes mi temor a los aviones es bastante desesperante, pero me toco con una pareja muy agradable-_

B: -_Me alegro cariño, oye te tenía que comentar que pues puede que el viaje se retrase un poco porque los papeles no me los dan hasta dentro de 3 días, o sea que estaría allí hasta el lunes, lo siento mucho si quieres dejo los tramites y me voy ahorita mismo…- _no termino porque fue interrumpido por su novia.

R: -_No te preocupes amor, haz los tramites y te espero aquí el lunes si- *otra vez me fallo* pensó Rachel._

B: -Enserio amor, gracias por entender preciosa, sabes que te amo verdad- dijo tratando de bajar la tensión.

R: -Yo también te amo cariño- dijo feliz, pero aun decepcionada.

B: -Bueno cariño me voy, tengo una junta con el director de escena, te marco en un rato, te amo, ciao-

R: - Está bien, te amo, ciao- dijo finalizando la llamada.

Era un bello día así que decidió darse un baño y salir a pasear por las calles sin duda su cumpleaños no sería como ella esperaba. Iba caminando cuando inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando topo con una persona, o más bien una chica…

R: - Lo siento mucho- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Rachel Berry–

Rachel se tensó esa voz la reconocería aun pasado el tiempo y así fue.

R: - Quinn- dijo en apenas un susurro.


	3. Explicaciones y disculpas

Bueno aquí otro nuevo capitulo un poco corto, subire capitulos los martes, miercoles y jueves.

Los personajes son propiedad de RM y la historia bueno esa si es mía.

* * *

R: - Quinn- dijo en apenas un susurro.

Q: - Rachel – repitió y abrazo a la susodicha, abrazo que fue correspondido por la otra hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era y deshizo el abrazo.

R: - Q… que haces aquí- dijo con un poco de incomodidad por la cercanía de la otra.

Q: - Pues lo mismo que tu supongo, te vez muy bien los años han hecho un buen trabajo - dijo con una sonrisa tratando de bajar la tensión cosa que no funciono – Rachel yo creo que te debo una exp… - fue interrumpida.

R: - No, tu no me debes nada, ya no somos amigas así que no creo que tengas porque dármela – dijo arrepintiéndose porque en realidad si quería esa explicación pero no iba a flojear.

Q: - Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta pero aun así creo que te debo la explicación-

R: - Bueno y que se supone que me vas a decir, porque nunca me contestaste los mensajes o las llamadas, porque siempre que venía aquí tu mamá nunca me quiso dar información tuya poniendo de escusa que ella tampoco sabía nada, porque te fuiste sin despedirte, porque- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Q: - Rach yo…-

R: - Tu qué?

Q: -…

R: -TU QUE! Contesta con un carajo- dijo enojada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Q: - Yo, yo…- dijo antes de caer a las lágrimas, se sentía mal, entendía a Rachel, si estuviera en su lugar igual haría lo mismo.

R: - Quinn creo que es mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento- dijo dándose cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por varias personas que pasaban.

Q: -No, tengo que explicarte ahora, vamos a tomar un café y te cuento con más tranquilidad- dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

R: - Está bien vamos- dijo caminando hacia la cafetería que sabía era el lugar preferido de Quinn.

Iban en un silencio total, ninguna se atrevía a decir o mencionar palabra y así llegaron al café.

R: -Pues comienza a hablar-

Q: - Bueno primero que nada lo siento mucho, sé que fui una tonta por irme así pero todo tiene explicación, antes que nada no saques conclusiones que no son, lo que paso fue que bueno tu sabes que yo estaba en ciertos problemas, me escapaba de mi casa, bebía e incluso me… me drogaba- dijo tratando de no romper en llanto por recordar su oscuro pasado, tomo un poco de aire y siguió – Un día antes de la graduación me escape y lo único que recuerdo después es que estaba en un hospital, mis padres me dijeron que había sufrido de una sobredosis, cuando me dieron de alta les pedí que me llevaran a un centro de recuperación y que no dijeran nada respecto a eso y así fue estuve en un centro de rehabilitación y salí dos años después, luego de eso quise contactarte pero primero fui a buscar una nueva vida a buscarme a mí misma para después poder darte la explicación que necesitabas y pues aquí estoy dándote la explicación que necesitas y entenderé si aun con la explicación que te di no quieres volverme a ver pero…- fue interrumpida por unos brazos que la rodeaban en un abrazo que deseaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

R: - Discúlpame, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, cuanto extrañe a mi amiga, cuanto lo siento yo no sabía nada – dijo aun abrazando a Quinn y llorando.

Q: - Discúlpame tu a mí – dijo aun entre los brazos de aquella chica que había sido su mejor amiga y que aún lo era.

* * *

Un poco corto el capitulo, desde aquí comienza ahora si toda la historia.  
Gracias por los Favoritos y el Review...  
**Alice Agron: Gracias me alegro que te gustara.**


	4. La gran sorpresa

Nuevo capitulo...

Los personajes son propiedad de RM Y

* * *

Después de las disculpas y los abrazos Rache y Quinn quisieron cambiar de tema.

Q:- Bueno pues dejemos el drama y cuéntame cómo estás?- dijo una Quinn ya más tranquila.

R: - Pues bien ya sabes, y tu como te encuentras?-

Q: - Mucho mejor ahora que me has disculpado – dijo sonriendo.

R: - Yo no te eh disculpado – dijo tratando de parecer seria – No hasta que me pidas disculpas como se debe, tal vez invitándome a una cena o al centro comercial- agrego al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga.

Q: - Jaja tonta casi me matas pensé que hablabas en serio - dijo pegándole en el hombro.

R: -Porque la agresión ahora te costara más que te disculpe – dijo riendo.

Q: - Bueno pues entonces tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que esta hermosa señorita me perdone cierto- dijo siguiendo el juego.

R: - Pues si ahora son dos cenas y al paso que vas tal vez hasta me tengas que comprar un auto – dijo jugando.

Q: - Es preferible las dos cenas ya que si comprara un auto me quedaría en banca rota- dijo riendo.

R: -Que exagerada eres Quinn Fabray- dijo haciendo una mueca que causo la risa de Quinn.

Q: -Mira quien habla Rachel Berry- dijo Quinn haciendo la misma mueca que Rachel –Oye que te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta-.

R:- Me parece bien- dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía con Quinn del café.

Rachel y Quinn caminaron hasta una pequeña plaza cerca del café, iban en un total silencio que aunque podría parecer incomodo era todo lo contrario. Ese silencio era genuino entre ellas dos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a unos columpios en lo que tomaron lugar. Aún seguían en silencio hasta que Quinn lo rompió…

Q: -Y bueno Rachel que ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años aparte de lo obvio que viene en las revistas- dijo la rubia.

R: -Y para ti que es lo obvio que dice en las revistas- dijo Rachel cuestionando a Quinn con la mirada.

Q:- Pues lo mismo que en cualquier lugar que tenga tu nombre, que eres una gran actriz, que fuiste galardonada como la mejor actriz revelación juvenil, que haz salido con muchas chicas y chicos y que ahora sales con Brody Weston-.

R: - Pensé que te referías a todas las mentiras que ponen sobre mí, como que estuve saliendo en secreto con el director de la obra y que era una persona promiscua lo cual no es cierto- dijo Rachel un poco triste al recordar todas aquellas notas que casi acaban con su carrera.

Si bien Rachel ahora era una gran actriz en sus comienzos hubo muchos rumores y fotos que casi acaban con la carrera de la morena, primero que si se acostaba con el director lo cual fue desmentido rápidamente, luego que si salía con cuanta chica o chica se le cruzara en su camino, ese último no era del todo cierto, salía con chicos y chicas pero no se acostaba con ellas o ellos como decían en las revistas. Todos los rumores fueron cesando cuando la morena comenzó a tener una relación oficial con Brody, dejaron que inventar rumores, pero eso no significo que dejaran a la morena en paz, ahora más que nunca la seguían a todos lados, cuando estaba con Brody era muy difícil tener una velada tranquila ya que miles de paparazis se encontraban o fuera de su casa o en la de su novio e incluso en restaurantes, bares y antros a los cuales asistían para divertirse. El hablar de esto a Rachel le dejaba un mal sabor de boca ya que todo eso había sido muy duro.

Q:- No, no me refería a eso, te conozco como para saber que no eres así, cada vez que veía una revista con tu nombre la compraba para saber que era de tu vida y aunque había ciertas cosas que yo sabía no eran ciertas me molestaba porque los paparazis no te conocían como yo- dijo Quinn un poco seria y sonrojada.

R:-Gracias Quinn, eres una gran persona, pero no te preocupes esos comentarios yo los tomaba como una forma de hacerme mejor persona y más fuerte- dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba de su columpio para abrazar a la rubia.

Q:- Te he extrañado tanto Rachel- dijo Quinn dejando caer una lagrima mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

R:- Y yo a ti Quinn, y yo a ti-.

Q:-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos está anocheciendo y no me gustaría que te fueras sola a tu casa- dijo Quinn deshaciendo el abrazo.

R: - Si, ah por cierto este es mi numero para que me llames con los detalles de las cenas que me debes – dijo sonriendo.

Q: - Ok, yo te llamo y te digo a qué hora paso por ti –

R:- Me parece perfecto Quinn- dijo Rachel.

Q:-Bueno pues vámonos- dijo la rubia caminando a lado de la morena.

Quinn se ofreció a acompañar a Rachel hasta su casa ya que quedaba de pasada al llegar Rachel le dijo a Quinn si no quería pasar y Quinn se negó ya que estaba un poco cansada y tenía que hacer algo, a lo que Rachel dijo está bien y se despidió de ella con un abrazo y luego entro a su casa.

Mientras tanto Quinn iba caminando cuando recordó que la morena cumplía años al día siguiente, así que pensó que en vez de la cena le haría una fiesta sorpresa. Se dispuso a llamar a alguien que sabía que le ayudaría.

**San, necesito un gran favor para mañana, te hablo en un rato para ponernos de acuerdo. -Q.**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibió la respuesta de su amiga.

**Ok Q. Sabes que aquí estoy para tus órdenes. –S**

Q:-Muy bien Rachel Berry tendrás una gran sorpresa mañana- dijo la rubia.

Rachel tendría un gran regalo por parte de Quinn y no lo sabía ya que era sorpresa, sin duda a Rachel le esperaba un gran cumpleaños.

* * *

Gracias por lo Favoritos y todo eso...


	5. La fiesta de Rachel Berry

**Hola ya estoy de regreso! siento el retraso mi abuelo fallecio :c y pues era dificil volver a escribir ya saben... Pero bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de RM.**

* * *

Quinn llamo a Rachel para decirle que mejor en vez de ir a cenar la llevaría a otro lugar, Quinn sabía que el cumpleaños de Rachel era ese día así que preparo una sorpresa, no le dijo a donde irían porque claramente era una sorpresa.

Q: -Bueno ya casi llegamos- dijo Quinn sin apartar la vista del camino, hacía ya más de media hora que había recogido a Rachel para llevarla a el lugar sorpresa como ella misma le decía, Rachel estaba ansiosa por saber a dónde se dirigían pero Quinn no le quiso decir, e inclusive le había cubierto los ojos para que no supiera a donde iban.

R: -Cuanto falta para llegar, mis ojos están empezando a doler- dijo Rachel mientras se trataba de acomodar la banda que traía sobre los ojos.

Q: -Ya llegamos, ya te la puedes quitar- dijo mientras apagaba el carro.

R: -Por fin – añadió mientras se quitaba la banda – Oh dios que hacemos aquí – pregunto asombrada y un poco nerviosa porque estaban en ese lugar que tanto se habían divertido y ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que el Karaoke –Pensé que habían cerrado este lugar hace años- dijo aun asombrada y caminando hacia la entrada.

Q: -Sí que lo hicieron, pero ya sabes tengo algunos contactos y pensé que tal vez te vendría bien ver algunas caras conocidas y cantar un rato como en los viejos tiempos- dijo entrando al lugar.

R: - Caras conocidas, pero quien, aparte de tu y yo no hay nadie más- dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

-Pues no lo sé tal vez te sorprendas y recuerdes a tus viejas amigas- dijo una voz detrás de Rachel.

R: -Mercedes!- grito emocionada mientras la abrazaba efusivamente – Que haces aquí?-

M: -Aquí la rubia dijo que te quería dar una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños y pues decidimos ayudar para recordar viejos tiempos así que feliz cumpleaños- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rachel.

R: -Oh dios! esto es genial gracias Quinn- dijo mientras abrazaba a Quinn.

-Y que para nosotras no hay abrazo- dijo otra voz que Rachel reconocería en donde fuera.

R: -Santana, Brittany, Marley, chicas me da tanto gusto verlas- dijo mientras abrazaba a cada una de ellas.

San: -Pero mírate cumpleañera cuanto haz crecido, aún recuerdo cuando eras la enana del grupo- dijo riendo y viendo a Rachel de arriba abajo.

Br: -Rach estas más alta, Lord Tubbington tenía razón estas hermosa- dijo mientras abrazaba a Rachel efusivamente.

R: -Pues vean ahora les puedo patear sus traseros- dijo mientras golpeaba el hombro de Santana.

San: -Porque la violencia- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe de Rachel.

R: - Exagerada- dijo sacando la lengua- Y tu Marley no vas a saludarme- dijo mirando a la chica que solo veía toda la interacción pero que no decía nada.

Ma: -Rachel, estas hermosa, los años te han sentado de maravilla- dijo abrazando a Rachel, mientras Quinn levantaba su ceja en claro modo de fastidio.

Quinn sabía que Marley se había enamorado de Rachel desde primaria, y al parecer aún seguía en ese estado. Quinn y Marley no se llevaban bien porque ambas estaban enamoradas de la misma persona solo que la relación de amistad de Rachel con Quinn era muy fuerte y en cambio la de Marley con Rachel no era como la primera lo esperaba, eso hacía que Marley odiara a Quinn e incluso la molestaba un poco. Pero cuando Quinn se fue Marley ocupo su lugar, todos los días iba a casa de Rachel para consolarla y hacerla salir, por esa razón ahora la relación entre Marley y Rachel era fuerte inclusive ellas eran las únicas que se veían aun cuando Rachel se mudó, Marley visitaba a Rachel constantemente hasta que dejo de ir porque Rachel tenía mucho trabajo y ella también así que no podían darse el lujo de verse. Marley era muy hermosa, tenía ojos color azul, piel de porcelana y un cabello largo y rojizo. Era de una chica callada, seria y muy amable.

R: -Gracias tú también estas hermosa- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Marley –Fue triste que ya no fueras a pasar los fines de semana a Nueva York, realmente extrañen nuestras noches de pizza y películas- dijo haciendo un mohín con su labio.

Ma: -Realmente lo siento es que empecé a trabajar y pues ya no me pude permitir salir tanto de viaje- dijo mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

R: -Pues realmente te extrañe- dijo mientras la abrazaba

S: -Bueno chicas ya dejemos las bienvenidas y empecemos con esta fiesta- grito muy emocionada haciendo reír a las otras.

M: -Y qué tal si la cumpleañera nos hace el honor de ser la primera en cantar- dijo acercando el micrófono a Rachel.

R: -No, no lo sé, solo canto si alguien me acompaña- se puso a pensar y luego agrego –Quiero que Quinn me acompañe- dijo descolocando a Quinn ya que no lo esperaba.

Q: -No, no y no- dijo negando con su cabeza.

R: -Vamos es mi cumpleaños- dijo haciendo otra vez ese mohín con su labio inferior.

Q: -Está bien, pero que vamos a cantar- pregunto a Rachel.

R: -Relájate, esta canción te la sabes de memoria- dijo mientras escogía la canción.

Y entonces empezó una canción que sin lugar a dudas Quinn conocía muy bien, ya que esa canción la cantaban ellas dos cada vez que iban a ese lugar.

**Rachel**

Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you

'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

**Quinn y Rachel.**

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

**Quinn**

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow-tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear

**Quinn y Rachel**

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you

Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we born to the better  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
**  
**You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we born to the better  
Woah, this is my oath to you.

Y así terminaron la canción viéndose la una a la otra, y luego se dieron un gran abrazo y por primera vez en esa noche sintieron la necesidad de quedarse así para siempre.

* * *

**Oath - Cher Lloyd**


End file.
